The present invention relates to stemmed glassware accessories and, more particularly, to a removable spacer or bushing device useful for preventing a wine glass from tilting when placed in a cup holder cavity.
When enjoying a beverage in a boat, for example, users often take advantage of cup holder cavities located in consoles and other locations. As is well known in the art, cans, bottles, cups and the like may be placed in a cup holder cavity when the user wants to set down his drink. Advantageously, because the basic shapes of most cans, bottles and many cups are sized to fit relatively snugly in a cup holder cavity, the risk of spilling the beverage held within is minimal when the can, bottle or cup is placed in a cup holder cavity.
Wine drinkers, however, cannot take advantage of cup holder cavities if they are enjoying their wine in a stemmed glass, i.e. a “wine glass,” because the shape of the wine glass is prone to tilting in the cup holder cavity. Notably, as one of ordinary skill in the art would recognize, if a wine glass placed in a cup holder cavity is tilted, the wine in the bowl of the glass will likely slosh out, spill, splash or otherwise make a mess. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a wine glass stem spacer that can be coupled to a stemmed glass such that, when the stemmed glass is place in a cup holder cavity, the glass will not be prone to excessive tilting.